ok_otaku_klubfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śmieszne
thumb|450px thumb|left|358px thumb|left|400px thumb|302px thumb|left|464px thumb|left|304px right thumb|left|385px thumb|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|348px Na tej stronie będą zamieszczane śmieszne zdjęcia i wpisy :D thumb|left|356px thumb|left|400px|ha ha xD thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|400pxthumb|400px|Prawda thumb|left|400px thumb|left|322px thumb|376px thumb|left|378pxthumb|394pxthumb|left|400px thumb|398pxthumb|left|316pxthumb|314pxthumb|338pxthumb|left|302px Kategoria:Śmieszne Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Otaku Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Śmieszne anime Kategoria:Śmieszne otaku Kategoria:Śmieszne mangi Kategoria:Obrazki Kategoria:Teksty Kategoria:Żarty Kategoria:Śmieszne obrazki Kategoria:Śmieszne taksty Kategoria:Śmieszne żarty Kategoria:Zabawne Kategoria:Śmiechowe Kategoria:Zabawne anime Kategoria:Zabawne otaku Kategoria:Zabawne mangi Kategoria:Zabawne obrazki Kategoria:Śmieszne ilustracje Kategoria:Zabawne ilustracje Kategoria:Zabawne teksty Kategoria:Zabawne żarty Kategoria:Strona poświęcona zabawie Kategoria:Strona poświęcona żartom Kategoria:Strona poświęcona śmiechowi Kategoria:Tematyka anime Kategoria:Tematyka otaku Kategoria:Tematyka mangi Kategoria:Śmiech Kategoria:Zabawa Kategoria:Szaleństwo Kategoria:Absurdy Kategoria:Arcyśmieszne Kategoria:Arcyzabawne Kategoria:Dowcipne anime Kategoria:Dowcipne Kategoria:Dowcipne otaku Kategoria:Dowcipne mangi Kategoria:Dowcipne obrazki Kategoria:Dowcipne teksty Kategoria:Dowcipne żarty Kategoria:Dowcipne ilustracje Kategoria:Śmieszne dowcipy Kategoria:Zabawne dowcipy Kategoria:Humorystyczne Kategoria:Humorystyczne anime Kategoria:Humorystyczne otahu Kategoria:Humorystuczne mangi Kategoria:Humorystuczne obrazki Kategoria:Humorystuczne teksty Kategoria:Humorystuczne żarty Kategoria:Humorystuczne Kategoria:Humorystuczne dowcipy Kategoria:Rozrywka Kategoria:Keep calm Kategoria:Keep calm and Kategoria:Keep calm and... Kategoria:Keep calm.. Kategoria:Keep calm and be otaku Kategoria:Keep calm and watch anime Kategoria:Sowy!! Kategoria:Sowy Kategoria:Sowa Kategoria:Bójka sów Kategoria:Sowy atakują Kategoria:Sowy otaku Kategoria:Otaku nie śpi Kategoria:Otaku ładuje kolejny odcinek Kategoria:Odcinek Kategoria:Otaku nie śpi, otaku ładuje kolejny odcinek Kategoria:Otaku nie śpi... otaku ładuje kolejny odcinek Kategoria:Odwieczne pytanie otaku Kategoria:Dlaczego nie urodziłam się w japonii Kategoria:Dlaczego nie urodziłem się w japoni Kategoria:Odwieczne pytanie otaku. Dlaczego nie urodziłam się w japonii Kategoria:Odwieczne pytanie otaku. Dlaczego nie urodziłem się w japonii Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:One Piece sowa Kategoria:Naruto sowa Kategoria:Wojownicza sowa Kategoria:Sowa ninja Kategoria:Agresywne sowy Kategoria:Koteł Kategoria:Koteły Kategoria:Kot Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Mnóstwo kotełów Kategoria:Mnóstwo kotów Kategoria:Masa kotełów Kategoria:MasA KOTÓW Kategoria:Dużo kotełów Kategoria:Dużo kotów Kategoria:Dużo radości Kategoria:Dużo śmiechu Kategoria:Dużo humoru Kategoria:Dużo dowcipów Kategoria:Nietoperz Kategoria:Nietoperek Kategoria:Słodki nietoperz Kategoria:Słodki nietoperek Kategoria:Dużo słodyczy Kategoria:Kawii Kategoria:Kawaii Kategoria:Słodkie Kategoria:Puchate koty Kategoria:Puszyste kotki Kategoria:Puchate kotki Kategoria:Puszyste koty Kategoria:Puszyste kociaki Kategoria:Puchate kociaki Kategoria:Puszyste koteły Kategoria:Puchate koteły Kategoria:Słodkie koty Kategoria:Słodkie kotki Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Kotek Kategoria:Słodkie kociaki Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Kociak Kategoria:Słodkie koteły Kategoria:Sprawdzian Kategoria:Egzamin Kategoria:Reakcja Kategoria:Nieprzygotowanie Kategoria:Szkoła Kategoria:Klasówka Kategoria:Kartkówka Kategoria:Praca pisemna Kategoria:Apokalipsa Kategoria:Koniec świata Kategoria:Saved Kategoria:Saved us Kategoria:Spiderman Kategoria:Bochater Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Pająk Kategoria:Człowiek pająk Kategoria:Człowiek-pająk Kategoria:Goku Kategoria:Goku saved us Kategoria:Manifestacja Kategoria:Zdjęcie Kategoria:Słoik Kategoria:Pojemnik Kategoria:Pika pika Kategoria:Pika Kategoria:Pokemony Kategoria:Pikachu Kategoria:Mnóstwo pikachu Kategoria:Pikachu w słoiku Kategoria:Fiolka Kategoria:Pikachu w fiolce Kategoria:Ryż Kategoria:Sushi Kategoria:Shingeki no kyojin Kategoria:Attack on titan Kategoria:Pałeczki Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Inori I Kategoria:Hi hi hi Kategoria:Ha ha ha Kategoria:Hue hue hue Kategoria:Ho ho ho Kategoria:Hi hi Kategoria:Ha ha Kategoria:Ho ho Kategoria:Hue hue Kategoria:Ten ryż jest zarezerwowany Kategoria:Rezerwacja na ryż Kategoria:Mój ryż Kategoria:Gdy ktoś powie że anime to tylko chińska bajka Kategoria:Byakugan Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Potter Kategoria:Hogwart Kategoria:Harry Potter Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Ron Kategoria:Voldemort Kategoria:Ginny Kategoria:Luna Kategoria:Zgredek Kategoria:Harry Potter w stylu anime Kategoria:Harry Potter w stylu mangi Kategoria:Plan Kategoria:Plan szatana Kategoria:Uczeń Kategoria:Biedny uczeń Kategoria:Kartkówka z fizyki Kategoria:Super Kategoria:Cły dzień Kategoria:Cały dzień Kategoria:Wakacje Kategoria:Gry i anime Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Ao no Exorcist Kategoria:Nyan Kategoria:Nyan vs Pikachu Kategoria:Błyskawica Kategoria:Praca domowa Kategoria:Cała praca domowa Kategoria:Jutro Kategoria:Skończę całą moją pracę domową... Jutro!! Kategoria:Happy Kategoria:Don't worry Kategoria:Be happy Kategoria:Fairy tail Kategoria:Don't worry be happy Kategoria:Małe sówy Kategoria:Coś śmiesznego Kategoria:Humor otaku Kategoria:Lee Kategoria:Anime okularnicy Kategoria:Okularnicy Kategoria:Nie wkurzaj okularników Kategoria:Nie wkurzaj okularników... nigdy! Kategoria:Lodówka Kategoria:Miłość na odległość Kategoria:Miłość do lodówki Kategoria:Nie wytrzymam... Kategoria:Jestem zmęczony... Kategoria:Związkiem na odległość... Kategoria:Lodówka w pokoju Kategoria:Sprzątanko Kategoria:Zmiotka Kategoria:Szczotka Kategoria:Paprochy Kategoria:Nie skryją się Kategoria:Żodyn paproch... Kategoria:ŻODYN!!! Kategoria:Podłoga Kategoria:Bez sensu.... Kategoria:Spostrzegawczość Kategoria:B*i*t*c*h* Kategoria:Fabulous Kategoria:I'm fabulous x3 Kategoria:No jedz :3 Kategoria:Nie chce! Kategoria:Kuszenie chińskim żarciem xD Kategoria:Zboczona mina? ( O_o? ) Kategoria:Supermen Kategoria:Supermen vs Otaku Kategoria:Supermen przegrywa Kategoria:Jestem Otaku °^° Kategoria:Otaku vs Supermen Kategoria:Otaku wygrywa Kategoria:Naruto Shippuuden Kategoria:Kamuflaż Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Kategoria:Krzaki Kategoria:Ciel Kategoria:Sebastian Kategoria:Grell Kategoria:N Kategoria:L Kategoria:Death Note Kategoria:Pocałunek Kategoria:Kira